Memories
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES Y ONE-SHOT/ Frío: Levi siempre sale tarde de la oficina y lo único que desea a esa hora es llegar a casa a los brazos de su esposo. / Ereri.
1. The Midnight Man

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión nwn**_

 **Aviso:** **basado en el "juego" el hombre de medianoche xD lo demás salió de mi cabeza…rara xD bienvenidos a mis sueños(?)**

 _ **Para CharlyLand,**_ **linda espero que ya estes mejor nwn emmm esto lo iba a subir antes pero no me dio tiempo xD ¡perdóname!**

 **#FuerzasCharlyLand**

* * *

 **The Midnight Man**

 **Capítulo único**

Revisó las cosas sobre la mesa y vio el reloj, casi era hora.

Encendió la vela y suspiró nervioso.

Escribió su nombre en el papel y tomo el cuchillo para hacer un ligero corte en la palma de su mano para mojar el papel, vendó su mano a medias, tomó la vela y caminó a la puerta para dejar el papel en el piso.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

11:59:47

Hizo una suave mueca y al segundo siguiente comenzó a tocar la puerta.

Toc. Toc.

Al ritmo del segundero, cuando fuera la medianoche comenzarían a jugar.

Toc. Toc.

Apretó la vela en su otra mano para contener los temblores.

Toc. Toc.

El gran reloj de la sala anunció la medianoche justo cuando él dio el último toque. Contuvo la respiración, abrió la puerta de entrada y apagó la vela para cerrar enseguida. Caminó unos pasos dentro y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez mientras buscaba a tientas su encendedor para prender la vela de nuevo.

La temperatura descendió en la habitación y corrió a la planta de arriba evitando que le apagara la vela, tenía un bote de sal en cada habitación por las dudas y había practicado para poder ganar…la vez anterior apenas y había podido escapar entero.

Se metió en el baño que se conectaba con las dos habitaciones y el pasillo, esperando, cuando la temperatura bajara de nuevo debía moverse. Los pasos en la casa, los ruidos de los muebles y las televisiones, el radio e incluso el teléfono, todo para que saliera de su escondite. Apretó más la vela y tragó saliva cuando el ruido vino de su recamara, ahora debía huir en silencio a la sala.

Abrió la puerta del otro cuarto y salió lo más callado que pudo escabulléndose a las escaleras para bajar de nuevo. Caminaba de espaldas tocando la pared para no tropezarse, se detuvo cuando sintió el frio y la presencia en su espalda, la llama se apagó dejando la casa en completa oscuridad.

—Te encontré—escuchó su voz en su oído y de inmediato prendió el mechero para encender la vela, la presencia desapareció en seguida y aprovechó para correr a su cuarto pues lo escuchaba en la planta baja.

No podía hacerlo, no iba a poder escabullirse de eso toda la noche porque aún tenía miedo. Cerró la puerta en silencio limpiándose las lágrimas sin derramar que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y sacó el bote de sal para hacer el circulo a los pies de su cama donde se sentó. Estaba protegido y tenía el bote en caso de que él intentara deshacer el circulo.

Pasó un largo rato en el que estuvo en silencio, gracias a la sal era más fácil pasar desapercibido y podía mantenerse seguro. Miró el reloj en su muñeca.

3:00:00

Faltaba tan poco…

La puerta se abrió de forma brusca haciendo que pegara un leve brinco por el susto, la vela se apagó, hizo frío nuevamente y divisó la figura acercarse a él.

—Esto es trampa—escuchó los murmullos y reclamos que le hacía en voz baja. —La última vez fuiste más valiente.

Eren tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, tenía que aceptar que esa era la única forma de ganar.

—Ayer casi me matas—le dijo, en voz muy bajita casi como si no quisiera que lo escuchara.

—Tú fuiste quien me llamó, sabías que eso iba a pasar—la sombra se acercó más y más al círculo, sentándose justo en frente. —Solo admite que te gusta que te tome y podré llevarme tu alma.

—No me gusta…hicimos un trato…y hasta que lo cumplas no dejaré de llamarte.

—Eren—divisó la sonrisa amplia y terrorífica que era lo único visible en la enorme sombra. —Levi murió, acéptalo.

—Si yo gano—dijo, ignorándolo por completo. —Me devolverás a Levi…si tú ganas…puedes tener mi cuerpo tanto como quieras—murmuró lo último bajando la mirada.

—He ganado todas las veces que me has llamado…ríndete.

—No, quiero a Levi.

—No debiste jugar con fuego—se burló de él y la risa retumbó en todas las paredes haciéndole temblar. —Él te dijo que no quería que hicieras tonterías…y aun así me llamaste.

—Devuélveme a Levi—dijo de nuevo, mirando el reloj de reojo…solo unos minutos más…debía distraerlo…

—Debí llevarte a ti, pero él era más valiente que tú…ofrecer su vida por la tuya, no vales tanto la pena.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y negó, tenía que concentrarse.

—Devuélveme a Levi.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿crees que aún te recuerda? ¿qué aún siente lo mismo por ti?

Se mordió el labio y apretó el bote de sal en su mano, lanzándole un poco. La presencia gruño de dolor y se quemó la mano al intentar tocarlo.

—Devuélveme a Levi—exigió poniéndose de pie dentro del círculo.

—Sal de ahí, pequeña porquería, hemos estado haciendo esto por demasiado tiempo y tu alma ya debería ser mía—le gritó acercándose a él, esperando que se equivocara y diera un paso fuera de su pequeño lugar de protección.

Eren se mordió la lengua y dio un paso hacia atrás, tenía un plan de respaldo…tenía que lograrlo o de verdad se rendiría y le pediría que se lo llevara a él como originalmente para que Levi pudiera volver…Levi merecía vivir y ser feliz…Levi _tenía_ que volver.

—Bien, si me quieres entra aquí—gruñó dejando una leve abertura en el círculo provocando una sonrisa enorme en el otro.

La presencia se escabullo por la pequeña brecha y Eren saltó fuera casi enseguida para sellar el cirulo de nuevo, su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos y corrió por la vela que se le había escapado de las manos.

— ¡Mortal insolente! —rugió el otro al intentar alcanzarlo.

— ¡Devuélveme a Levi! —gritó de vuelta, dejo el bote de sal de lado y busco a tientas su encendedor.

— ¡Déjame salir para que pueda destrozarte!

La alarma de su reloj interrumpió la amenaza del ente y Eren sonrió.

—Yo gano—dijo encendiendo la vela, su cuerpo se quedó helado al verlo y contuvo la respiración.

Sus ojos se desbordaron finalmente cuando escuchó la risa del otro…

No podía ser, tenía que ser una ilusión…

Ahí, sentado dentro del círculo, estaba ese ser que tanto había amado...

De inmediato lo entendió...siempre había estado a merced del _hombre de la medianoche_ …

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado xD quedo raro, hice muchos cambios de la idea original y quedó esto, espero que les guste xD *corazones, corazones***

 **Charly! Espero que te haya gustado xD Patata me dijo que te gustaba lo lindo y romántico pero no me salió, perdón! Y perdona la tardanza, de nuevo xD**

 **Amor gay para ustedes~ pronto volveré para actualizar mi fic Dx lo tengo super olvidado jebus**

 **Rave~**


	2. Frío

_**Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

 **Para** _ **CharlyLand,**_ **anímese niña~ te queremos :3**

 **Para** _ **Neyri**_ **, mami~ yo se que te gustan las cosas así, te adoro!**

* * *

 **Frío**

 **Capítulo unico**

Jugó con el lapicero mientras veía el reloj…solo un poco más…

Vio la pantalla de la computadora y suspiró. Debía dejar de leer creepypastas para matar el tiempo…a veces le daban miedo…

La alarma sonó y se puso de pie de un brinco, miró alrededor disimulando un poco su emoción y comenzó a juntar sus cosas en su maletín.

—Levi, necesito que revises…—Erwin entró a su cubículo e hizo una mueca al ver la computadora apagada. —Recién dieron las ocho.

—Es mi hora de salida—fue todo lo que agregó antes de sacudir la mano en señal de despedida para caminar tranquilo a la salida, al fin era viernes y podría hibernar como un oso todo el fin de semana.

Se acomodó el abrigo antes de salir del edificio y se encogió en cuanto sintió el aire gélido golpear su cuerpo, joder, debió llevar una bufanda y gorro. Se abrazó a sí mismo y apuro el paso a la estación del metro, mientras más pronto llegara a casa mejor. Entró quejándose entre dientes por la falta de multitud y se acomodó en un asiento cerca de la puerta, el frío al abrirse en cada estación evitaría que se quedara dormido.

El viaje fue tedioso y la conversación de la pareja frente a él fue tediosa y muy melosa, incluso creyó que empezarían a fornicar pero al menos se abstuvieron porque había un niño en el vagón. Finalmente pudo bajar y apresuró el paso al ver la hora, joder…quería llegar y fundirse con su cama…

Maldijo al clima y medito seriamente el mudarse más cerca o comprarse un auto para el otro año. Entró al edificio y maldijo de nuevo al elevador por estar averiado, tres pisos por subir no era mucho pero estaba muy cansado para esa mierda…en definitivo, buscaría una casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró arrastrando los pies, bostezó y dejo sus cosas en el perchero temblando, necesitaba un café…o solo ponerse el pijama y dormir…

—Levi, llegaste temprano—la voz de Eren le hizo despertar y se volteó para verlo. — ¿Tienes hambre? Iba a pedir una pizza.

Estaba en shorts, caminando descalzo por la casa y con una playera delgada. Sonrió levemente y se acercó sin decir nada extendiendo los brazos hacia él. El castaño soltó una risita y lo tomó en brazos para acomodarlo en su pecho.

—Estas helado, ¿tanto frío hace?

—Parece que vivimos en la Antártida—se quejó, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Pediré la pizza y te llevaré a cambiarte, ¿sí?

No contesto, solo se dejó llevar mientras su esposo tomaba el teléfono para ordenar…amaba llegar a casa en invierno y ser mimado por él.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí el segundo drabble, el siguiente será un oneshot xD si**

 **Espero que les guste :3 besos y tengan lindo domingo bebes~**

 **Rave~**


End file.
